The pooling of blood or stasis in a patient's extremities, particularly the legs, can occur when the patient is confined to bed for an extended period of time. Stasis is problematic because it is a significant cause leading to the formation of thrombi. To prevent this occurrence, it is desirable to move fluid out of interstitial spaces in the extremity tissues to enhance circulation.
Intermittent pneumatic compression (IPC) devices are used to improve circulation and minimize the formation of thrombi in the limbs of patients. These devices typically include a compression sleeve or garment having one or more inflatable bladders to provide a compressive pulse or compression therapy to the limb.
Pneumatic compression therapy is usually provided by a pneumatic pump and valves that control the flow of air into and out of specific bladders. Typically, inflation of the bladders is controlled by a microprocessor of the compression device to reach a set pressure providing the requisite therapeutic effect. Once the set pressure is reached, the bladders are usually vented until they reach ambient pressure.